falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Надин
|Роль = Беглянка |Организация = Дикари (временно) Обитатели Пустоши |Род занятий = Искатель приключений |Рождение = |Семья = Кэтрин — мать |Квесты = Шепчущие голоса Преследуя беглянку |Карма = Нейтральная |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 85→96 Сопр. ядам: 15 Сопр. радиации: 6 |Навыки = Лёгкое оружие: 49→135 Скрытность: 49→135 Холодное оружие: 49→135 |Уровень = 5→15 (уровень персонажа ×0.75) |Файл диалога = …DLC04Nadine.txt |Актёр = Бари Бьерн |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC04Nadine }} noicon|center Надин ( ) — персонаж Point Lookout, дополнения Fallout 3, обитатель Пустошей. Описание Жизнь с матерью Надин около 2258 года и росла со своей матерью Кэтрин, которая пыталась воспитать дочь после побега от своей матери. Повзрослев, рыжеволосая Надин проявляла себя как упрямая и вздорная девушка, которая пыталась добиться своих целей; благодаря этому ей удалось даже поймать живого детёныша болотника. Однако Кэтрин боится, что её малышка всё ещё не имеет опыта, чтобы выжить в дикой местности''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 65. и постоять за себя. Бегство После того, как Надин услышала о панге, которую привозит Тобар-Паромщик из Пойнт-Лукаута, она идеей, что привезённые растения можно выращивать здесь, на Столичной Пустоши. Она захотела собрать большой запас панги в парке Пойнт-Лукаут сама. Её мать сказала, что это слишком опасная затея, и что она не собирается её никуда отпускать. Тем не менее, упрямую девушку никому не удалось удержать в дальнейшем. Неугомонная авантюристка, захотевшая исследовать мир вне Столичной Пустоши и в нём счастье, сбежала из дома, чтобы тайком проникнуть на «Герцогиню Гамбит». Она выторговала поездку в Пойнт-Лукаут у Тобара в 2277 года и уплыла на паромеFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 87.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 622.. Девчонка-сорванец своей неугомонностью и на корабле, что очень не понравилось Тобару. Прибытие в Пойнт-Лукаут Прибыв на пирс, Надин отправилась в неизвестном направлении от причала. Некоторое время она обхаживала территории вокруг поместья Кэлверт. Десмонд её, он даже хотел пойти ей навстречу, но не успел — она ушлаFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 616: «''You can ask about Nadine. He did see a girl snooping around the mansion a few weeks back».. Со слов самой Надин имеется другая версия произошедших событий касательно Десмонда. Когда она приближалась к дому, Десмонд не неё своих собак, и ей пришлось убегать. Посвящение в племя Спустя некоторое время она пришла к собору «Ковчег и Голубь», где в большом количестве выращивалась панга. Она высказала желание присоединиться к общине и те отослали её на Святое болото, где она должна была пройти обряд посвящения. Чтобы Надин приняли, ей нужно было раздобыть семена гигантской панги. Придя к растению, она собрала семена и их воздействие, у неё произошло помрачение рассудка и проявились галлюцинации. Когда Надин потеряла сознание на болоте, к ней подошёл Тобар-Паромщик. Он провёл на ней операцию по извлечению кусочка мозга, зашил рану, после чего оставил её на болоте. Девушка очнулась с мигренью и шрамом на голове, после чего вернулась в собор и была принята к дикарям''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 657.. Она получила одежду и стала её носить. Дикари Надин не оказалась такой, как большинство дикарей. Она сохранила рассудок и в отличие от большинства людей вела себя разумнее и не верила слепо в их церемонии и обряды. Она поняла, что вокруг неё находятся такие же люди, которые проходили через обряд по извлечению кусочка мозга, чтобы «освободить свой разум». Большинство из них после обряда поглупело, а она осталась прежней, хоть и не помнила того, что происходило на Святом болоте. После того, как лидер племени повелел остальным очистить поместье Кэлверт от гуля, Надин, помня о посещении поместья несколько дней назад, от этого. За неделю она поняла распорядок дел в соборе, успела большой запас панги, которое вырастило племя, отследить секретное место пребывания Джексона и даже раздобыть ключ от него. Надин смогла сделать себе косметическую операцию по удалению шрама у себя на голове. Пытаясь разобраться в происходящем, и найти какой-то способ вернуться домой к матери с добычей, Надин решает придумать какой-нибудь план. Она не спешит возвращаться назад, пока не разберётся с тем, кто её покалечил, и как можно перевезти пангу. Она планирует использовать паром «Герцогиня Гамбит», но из-за того, что корабль принадлежит Тобару, она не знает как осуществить перевозку. Встреча с Одиноким Путником К моменту прихода Одинокого Путника Надин находилась внутри собора, где размышляла о дальнейших действиях. Увидев то, что Путник прошёл обряд посвящения и сохранил разум как и она, Надин говорит, что ему повезло. Она рассказала ему о том, как после обряда она прожила несколько дней в соборе и что сейчас она готова уйти. Путник изъявил желание помочь разобраться с теми, кто удалил им кусочки мозга. Также Путник попросил помощи у Надин в поиске Джексона, та дала ему ключ от пещер и указала путь к ним. После дачи ключа Надин всё-таки решает покинуть собор навсегда, заодно и узнать ситуацию с Тобаром, насчёт которого у неё имеются некоторые подозрения. Имеющий на своей голове шрам Путник попросит избавить Надин от него. В этом случае Надин охотно поможет ему от него избавится. Разборка на пароме Переодевшись, Надин направилась на пирс Пойнт-Лукаут. Решив обследовать корабль, Надин в машинное отделение парома. Там она увидела собранную «коллекцию» мозговой ткани, которую Тобар извлекал из людей, что были посланы на Святое болото также, как и она. Поняв, что Тобар и является тем самым «врачом», который помогал племени расти, Надин осуществляет поимку Тобара. При неизвестных обстоятельствахОглушение и перенос в машинное отделение, взятие хитростью, сопровождение под дулом обреза или как-либо ещё. Надин удаётся переместить Тобара в машинное отделение и закрыть его там. К этому моменту на пирс прибывает Одинокий Путник, которому Надин рассказывает недавние события. Она говорит Путнику, что на нынешний момент она взяла паром под свой контроль и готова вернуться на лодочный причал, где скорее всего её ожидает мама. Запертого на нижнем уровне Тобара Надин предлагает убить с помощью ножа, сама же она не хочет его убивать. Надин стала бесплатно перевозить Одинокого Путника из парка Пойнт-Лукаут на Столичную Пустошь и обратно, занимаясь провозом панги. Несмотря на большие запасы, Надин не будет делиться ими с Путником и выставлять ему их на продажу. Инвентарь * ''Заменит одежду дикаря после того, как Надин станет капитаном парома ** Не имеется в инвентаре, выдаётся Путнику в ходе диалога Квесты * Шепчущие голоса • Вернувшись со Святого болота в собор «Арк и Дав», Путник встретит Надин. Поговорив с ней, он узнает, где находится морской грот, в котором скрывается Джексон, лидер дикарей. Надин может удалить шрам с черепа главного героя, который появится после ритуального извлечения кусочка мозга. * Преследуя беглянку • Кэтрин слёзно умоляет Путника найти её дочь и передать ей записку. Беглянка вернётся к матери только после того, как прихватит с собой «подарки». Заметки * После завершения основной сюжетной линии дополнения Надин становится капитаном парома «Герцогиня Гамбит», поскольку тайна Тобара станет явной. С этого времени проезд на пароме станет для Путника бесплатным. * Надин является бессмертным персонажем. * Судя по записке, Надин повторяет судьбу своей матери, которая также сбежала от своих родителей. * В руководстве приводится сведение, что Надин не появится на пирсе Пойнт-Лукаут, если Путник не попросил у неё избавиться от шрама и не узнал о проводимых операциях на его черепе. В самой игре, если Одинокий Путник заранее избавился от шрама без Надин, та покинет собор после того, как отдаст ключ от пещеры. * В руководстве также имеется сведение, что Надин появится на пирсе Пойнт-Лукаут спустя день-другой. Несмотря на то, что она дословно это говорит в игре, в действительности она туда приходит сразу после выхода из собора. * Кэтрин , что Надин является ровесником Одинокого Путника. * Надин является единственным обитателем собора, который не заступится за дикарей в случае нападения на них. * В отличие от остальных жителей собора Надин не будет участвовать в медитативных занятиях рядом с пангой. * Если Надин задержится в соборе, то будет потреблять еду и напитки, которые разложены по полкам и контейнерам. Цитаты * * * * * Появление Галерея FO3PL Nadine in the Pilgrim's Landing.png|Надин на причале Пилигрима после бегства из собора FO3PL Meeting with mother.png|Встреча с матерью на лодочном причале Примечания }} de:Nadine en:Nadine pl:Nadine uk:Надін Категория:Персонажи Point Lookout Категория:Дикари (Point Lookout) Категория:Обитатели Столичной Пустоши Категория:Люди